


Dust is a Pretty Handy Plot Device

by Zumberge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: When your setting has literal magic dust you have to expect that people are going to do weird things with it.Like authors.  Authors are going to do weird things with it.





	Dust is a Pretty Handy Plot Device

With a steady hand, Weiss Schnee gently tapped the top of the Dust bottle with a finger, sending a small stream of the substance down the funnel and into the shell. Setting it down next to the rest of the open bottles by the reloading press, she picked up another one. Unscrewing the cap, she raised it to the funnel, preparing to add it to the mixture in front of her.

It was about that time that her roomate Yang decided to kick the door open. "I'M HOOOOOME!!"

Weiss jumped, banging against the table and sending Dust into the air. She slammed the bottle in her hand down and went to scream in outrage, but ended up inhaling some of the cloud and lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?"

She stood and stormed over to Yang, trying to look as intimidating as possible despite being several inches shorter even when wearing heels. "Have you tried -knocking?-"

Yang blinked. "Why would I knock? It's my dorm room."

"It's -our- dorm room, and -some- of us are doing things that require concentration."

"Sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't going to pay for all that Dust I just wasted!"

"I said I was sorry." Yang looked her over, growing concerned. "Hey... I think you're getting blown out of proportion."

Weiss' expression softened, and took a deep breath. "Of course. You're right. It's just that with midterms coming up, my father issues, and Torchwick still-"

"No," Yang said, pointing down at Weiss. "You're getting blown out of proportion."

Weiss looked down at herself and let out a horrified yelp as she stumbled back in surprise. Stretching out the fabric of her dress was a very obvious bulge in her stomach. Worse yet, it looked as if it were growing larger by the second. She stared in disbelief, her mouth hanging open as she tried to process what was going on.

"Are you okay?"

The question immediately snapped her back to reality. "I am most certainly NOT OKAY!"

Her growth suddenly spread, as if fueled by her anger. Her breasts rose up on her chest to a size rivaling Yang's, and her shoulders and arms grew wider, snugly filling her jacket. Below her belly gained a few more inches, pushing open the sash around her waist, and her thighs doubled, then tripled in thickness.

"Right," Weiss said, trying to regain her composure. "There has to be an explanation for this."

Yang took a step back to give Weiss more room. "It wasn't the Dust, was it?"

"It couldn't be," she replied, gesturing; the action was made considerably more difficult as her limbs were starting to take on a conical shape. Beneath her, the stitching in her boots began to give way as her swelling flesh forced them apart. "There's no record at all of a reaction like this."

"Maybe it was just covered up. You said it yourself, your dad's done some shady things."

As soon as the words left Yang's mouth she regretted saying them; though Weiss didn't respond, her expression said more than enough as she began to quickly swell up again: From her neck to between her legs, her torso took on a more rounded shape. Her breasts began to be pulled flat across the curve of her skin, and her arms and legs were forced out to the sides, robbing her of her mobility. Thrown off-balance, she tipped forward onto her stomach, coming face to face with Yang. Yang wasn't sure which was stranger: That her teammate was turning into a balloon, or that her clothing was still in one piece.

Yang held her hands up in a gesture of supplication. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But you really need to calm down, it's not making things any better for you."

"I," Weiss growled, "am -perfectly- calm."

She nodded, heading for the door. "Okay, good. I'll go find help; maybe Goodwitch knows something. Just-" Don't go anywhere, she thought? Was she -trying- to make her explode?

Wait a minute, she thought. Explode?

Yang was filled with a sudden sense of dread as she looked at her teammate, all stretched-out clothing and pale skin. She didn't look like she was going to burst, but then again she didn't know what someone on the verge of exploding would look like. Hopefully she wouldn't ever find out. Just as long as she could keep her from getting upset she would be-

"Weiss!" Ruby singsonged, pushing the door open. "We're ba- Weiss!" She and Blake entered, Blake closing the door behind them as they stared up at their significantly rounder teammate.

"Oh boy," Yang muttered.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out."

After a few seconds of quiet confusion, Ruby snapped her fingers, as if hitting upon a revelation. "I bet that Dust did this to her!"

"Of course it wasn't the Dust! Did you even read that pamphlet I gave you?" A sudden burst of growth rapidly transformed her conical limbs to domes, and her torn-up boots were forced off her feet as her legs grew round.

Ruby huffed. "Of course I read it! I just thought that since you're around it all the time it could have caused it."

"If it caused -this- then how would anyone be able to mine it, you dolt?" There was a soft creaking as her arms and legs began to be absorbed by the growing sphere of her body. The beds were shoved aside by her girth, Blake and Yang's falling off its stack of books with a crash.

Ruby stomped her foot. "Stop calling me a dolt!"

"I'll stop calling you a dolt when you STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" The last of her arms and legs disappeared, leaving her as a pale, half-clothed sphere with hands, feet, and a head set into dimples on her surface. Weiss' inflation slowed as her back neared the ceiling, and her skin took on a light sheen as it grew tight from the pressure.

Yang stepped between Ruby and Weiss. "Okay, I think we should dial it down a little." Looking over her shoulder she added, "right, Weiss?"

"Why do you -always- take her side?! Look at me, I'm bl-mrph!" Her body rose up around her neck, hands and feet, cutting her cursing short. From somewhere deep within her came a deep, ominous groaning as her skin throbbed, struggling to contain something too large for it to hold.

"She's gonna blow!" Ruby dove behind one of the beds, quickly followed by Yang and Blake.

With a loud creak Weiss swelled out once, then twice, then three times, quivering with pressure. Teetering on the brink she squeezed her eyes shut, her body creaking loudly before exploding in a shower of Dust.

As the powder descended on the room the trio poked their heads out to find Weiss sitting on the floor looking rather disoriented but in one piece. Ruby and Blake hurried to Weiss' side as Yang stood, dusting herself off. "Well," she said, "that was a thing."

"Weiss," Blake began as she helped Weiss up, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Weiss replied. "But I would appreciate it if we don't talk about what-" She looked at Ruby, trailing off. "...happened... here." Pointing, she said. "Ruby."

Ruby followed Weiss' finger down to her midsection and let out a yelp. Her stomach had grown out and pushed the laces open on her corset, and was currently peeking out between it and her skirt. Her hands flew to it, rubbing it to see if it was real. She turned to Blake and was about to say something before her jaw dropped. "Blake, your butt is-"

The faunus craned her neck back to find that her hips and backside had doubled in size, growing round and full and filling her shorts.

"Wow," Yang remarked. "That's some Bellabooty."

Blake gave her a look. "Yang."

"Yeah?"

"Look down."

She glanced down at herself and did a double take, not expecting her top to be stretched out as far as it was to contain her suddenly basketball-sized breasts. "Huh. You'd think I would've noticed that sooner." She put her hands on her hips, causing her breasts to bob. "Well, we're sure having a -swell- time."

There was a long creak and the near-deafening whooshing of air, and the three whirled to see Weiss rapidly balloon back up to her previous size. Fuming, Weiss glared daggers at Yang.

"Yang," Blake said.

"No puns?"

"No puns."

 

*****

 

"I still don't get why you're so upset," Mercury said. "It's Vale. You knew we were going into hayseed territory when we signed up."

"I wasn't angry at him for thinking I was pregnant," Emerald replied, pushing a wheelbarrow holding a bloated belly that sloshed and wobbled with every bump. "I was angry at him for thinking that -you- were the father."

They crossed the warehouse, rounding the large stack of shipping crates. "Cinder, we're back from- woah, what happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" She gestured to herself with both hands, the action encompassing most of her current range of motion. Presently, Cinder was twelve feet around, over double her normal height. She was resting on her stomach, her hair cascading down into a canyon of cleavage formed by breasts nearly as large as Mercury was tall. Rather remarkably, her crimson dress had stretched to contain her surprisingly well. "It's an unpredictable setback, but a minor one. I trust that Beacon is affected as well."

"Uh..."

"The Academy's been quarantined," Emerald cut in. "Those that weren't affected are taking care of the ones that are."

"Excellent." Her laugh was light and sinister as a flame played across her fingers. Mercury cringed, not at all comfortable with fire being so close to what amounted to a big ball of gas. "Perhaps we can use this mishap to our advantage."

"Sure, that's great," Mercury said. "But can you dial back the 'scheming seductress' act when you're like that? Because I am getting the -weirdest- boner right now."


End file.
